


Endure

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [41]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Scars are proof that we endured.





	Endure

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia  
> Time Period: Two weeks after the Altissian Incident  
> Location: Altissia

The price of Leviathan’s covenant was high. Too high, if you asked Noctis, but no-one had. No-one needed to. Where before, smiles had been few but real, now? Now there was only pain in the dark blue eyes as he moved through rubble and helped the people of Altissia recover what they could of their lives.

It was easier than staying quiet and concerned while Ignis relearned how to live. The advisor had brooked no comfort, no encouragement, reminding his companions that there were others that had lost far more. That earned a grunt from Gladio and a startled squeak out of Prompto. Both men had looked from Ignis to Noctis, and then quietly turned and left the room.

Noctis had stayed for a few more minutes, and then he, too, left to see what he could do to help.

 

That night, Noctis had taken it upon himself to assist Ignis in the bathroom, despite the advisor’s protestations to the contrary. “Noct… this isn’t necessary, I assure you. I must learn this for myself.”

“Shut up and deal with it,” Noctis retorted and then pointed to the toilet before realizing that it was a futile gesture. “Here… sit.” He tugged Ignis gently to the toilet, and then gave him a light push on the shoulder to make him sit. Once the advisor was seated, Noctis reached out and began undoing the bandages.

Ignis hissed, freezing in place, and Noctis flinched, drawing his hands back as if Ignis had bitten him. “Iggy? You okay?” The last thing he wanted to do was add to Ignis’ injury but the nurse had been quite insistent that Noctis learn proper wound care.

“I’m… forgive me, Noct. The world is a different place now, and I find it quite disorienting. A few seconds of warning would be of immense assistance.”

Noctis could have kicked himself. Of course Ignis would be scared. “Sorry. I’m… I’m going to take the bandages off, okay?” He rested his hand on Ignis’ shoulder, waiting for the other man to acknowledge his intent. When Ignis nodded, Noctis reached out and carefully peeled the bandages away.

He would never not flinch. Those wounds were his fault. He bit his lower lip in order to prevent himself from making any sound of remorse, but Ignis reached up and caught Noctis’ wrist. “Stop that. This is not your fault, Noct. You did not do this to me.”

Noctis felt his lips quirk in a pained smirk. “Maybe not directly, but I certainly had a hand in the events that occurred. And that makes me as culpable as not.” He picked up the jar of salve and twisted the lid off, sniffing the contents and barely hiding his reaction to the medicinal smell. “Okay, brace yourself. This is gonna be uncomfortable.”

Ignis took a deep breath and held it as Noctis trailed his fingers along unblemished skin to finally dab the salve on the injured flesh. He could see far more of Ignis’ musculature than he thought any one person should, and sighed. “Gods, Ignis. This is going to scar.”

“Well then it will scar. I am in no position to complain. Scars are proof that we endured.” Ignis shrugged slightly as Noctis paused to look critically at the wound.

“Damn it, Ignis, stop being to stiff upper lip about this. I screwed up. I almost lost the covenant and you paid the price.”

“You did no such thing. We knew this would be difficult and that each of us would make sacrifices.”

Noctis sighed and tapped Ignis on the nose before he worked some of the salve in on the slash there. “I can’t help it Ignis. I feel guilty as hell.”

“Enough.” Ignis caught Noctis’ hand again but not without accidentally slapping it away first. “No more of this, Noct. I am coming to terms with my injuries, and need your support.” His voice was as sharp as he words, the force behind them startling Noctis into silence. “Now if you are quite finished, I should like to rebandage my wounds and go to bed.”

Rebuked, Noctis put the salve to the side and picked up the roll of gauze and handed it wordlessly to Ignis. He watched the advisor as he efficiently wrapped his head and then felt along he counter until he located the tape. When Noctis tried to assist him, he was swatted off by an irritated hand.

Noctis watched helplessly as Ignis tore off a strip of tape, secured the gauze and set the tape to the side. “All right, Noct. It’s time for bed.” As Noctis stood there, mentally wavering, Ignis lifted a hand expectantly.

 

It took Noctis three heartbeats and Ignis clearing his throat to realize that was a request and not an observation. “Sorry. Here…” He reached out and took the proffered hand, helping Ignis to his feet. “Just walk and I’ll guide you.”

“My thanks,” Ignis replied softly. His steps were hesitant, but he gained confidence as Noctis guided him. By the time he reached the bed, he was almost walking normally, but for the white knuckled grip he had on Noctis’ hand.

Noctis was fine with the pain. It proved to him that Ignis was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> #Ignoctweek


End file.
